The Last Closed Door
by BlackPuma137
Summary: Mick, Beth, Josef, Sarah, and Talbot continue their lives in new roles. Picking up where the last episode left off.
1. Waking

The Last Closed Door

_Author's Note: This fanfic picks up after the last episode of Moonlight. After the door closes, well...we all knew what was going to happen (aka the last closed door as an official un-couple). This won't be a one shot; it'll keep going, especially since Ben Talbot got "The List". Alternating point of views._

**Mick POV**

The soft light of the new day glimmered through the windows, drifting softly onto Beth's bed, dancing on her closed eyes. Mick couldn't believe he was here with her—it seemed too good to really, truly be true.

Then again, he argued with himself, last night seemed that way as well. And, oh, was last night good. And not just good—amazing. He kept watching her as she opened her eyes, smiling a rather sleepy smile.

**Beth POV**

Mick. Mick. Mick. Mick. How delightfully yummy that gaze was. She love it—this gaze she sometimes saw out of the corner of her eye; and now here. That gaze that told her _she_ was the one he wanted. Yum. He smiled at her, probably at the hungry gaze in her eyes.

"Hey," she said.

"Morning."

"So..."

"So..."

"I wish we could stay here all day. Just right here, in each others arms. Like the whole world was just you and me, in here."

"Mmm...if only."

Alas, Beth's phone rang just that moment.

"Well, there goes that," Mick sighed and rolled over as Beth turned, grabbing her phone from the bedside table.

"Argh," Beth muttered.

"Don't tell me--"

"It's work."

"Great." Mick sighed. He sat up as she answered.

After a short conversation of "Yup's" ending with a "I'll be there", Beth hung up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"What case is it?"

"I don't know; he didn't tell me."

"That's odd," Mick replied. "Well, I should probably leave before I melt."

"Hah. Very funny," Beth said, rolling her eyes. "You know, there is a reason, why I keep it freezing here."

"As grateful as I am for that, the day _is_ coming in."

"You know,if you turned me, we could just get a double freezer..."

Mick rolled his eyes. "All you have to do is ask, you know."

Beth laughed, then got up, despite Mick's protests. "Come on! I have to go to work."

"Work, smirk."

"You're just jealous that I'm working with Talbot."

"I resent that. You know I could just get a freshie."

Beth's heart skipped a beat. This was just the fear that kept her up on those dark, lonely nights alone. "You wouldn't do that,"she said as she smacked him with her pillow.

Mick laughed, then did his supernatural thing—before Beth knew what happened, she was up against the headboard, locked into position by iron-hard hands, Mick's lips perusing her collarbone. She closed her eyes, relishing his touch. As she had said, yum...


	2. Secrets

**Chapter Two: Secrets**

_Authors Note: More! Hope you enjoy; leave a review. Of course, this won't be the last…_

**Talbot POV**

ADA Talbot was not really a believer of "love at first sight." Far from it—it was all fanciful thinking. There is no way you can build a relationship based on first impressions—you have to build it up with love and trust and honor.

Well, he had to admit that he believed that until he met Beth Turner. It wasn't her gorgeous body or her Bambi eyes (though that may have played apart of it) that made him believe—it was how she fretted for her boss, the air of confidence and independence that surrounded her even as she was in the midst of sadness and death. And, alright, it wasn't love, it more like a WOW!-I-feel-like-I-have-a-connection-with-you sight. He didn't love her, but damn, a crush was in order. He hadn't had one of those since was in high school!

Of course, he'd had to act like she was a suspect—if he hadn't the guys in the office would get him big time. And then came along Mick…then again, he shouldn't really care, should he? But he couldn't help smiling when he didn't make a move on Beth. As he and Beth started working together, it definitely seemed like they were going out…

His hopes were officially dashed when he saw Mick's antique car pull up in front of his office building (his office had a room with a view, unfortunately). When he saw Mick get out, and, being the perfect gentleman, let Beth out as well. When he saw them leaning against the car, making out.

He swiveled his chair around with disgust, turning instead to the list. It worried him that Mick was on it. Hell, it worried him because he didn't want to see Beth get hurt. He would get to the bottom of this stupid list. In the mean time, he would make sure Mick and Beth kept getting followed. No matter what.

**Beth POV**

Beth pouted at going to work.

"You know, I should be the one pouting—you are going off to eight hours with strange men," Mick smiled.

Beth relished his rare grin, but Mick really had nothing to worry about. How could he, as she loved him so completely? "Talbot's just my boss. Chill out."

"I try—but you keep making me too hot." Mick put his hands on either side of her head, and closed the space between them—using Beth's leaning position against the car to a vantage point. Beth become more and more breathless as he kept leaning in closer—until their lips met, beginning a tango of passion. Their tongues met in a sensual dance, and all Beth wanted to do was to go home with him for another few hours. She groaned as he pulled away, laughing despite Beth's panting. "Seriously—I really should catch some Z's in the freezer. I'm starting to seriously sweat."

"Mick, if your only just now starting to sweat, I think we may have to try having sex again. We were obviously not successful."

Again, he laughed. "Ah, I remember, we were quite successful. But I'm willing to try again, if you really don't think so."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I wish. But I really should go to work. See you for lunch, like we said?"

"Of course."

"Alright, see you then!" She watched as he drove off, and with a sigh of longing, headed along the street and up the steps to work.

**Mick POV**

Mick drove home hating himself. Last night with Beth had been incredible. Until he almost lost control, that is. It wasn't enough that he was a godforsaken vampire, but he almost fed on Beth. During sex! He had changed, but thank gods he restrained himself from feeding on her. If he hadn't fed the night before…he just had to pick Beth. Lovely, irresistible, gorgeous Beth. His Beth…

He drove obscenely fast trying to get to his apartment, to refuge from the atrocious LA sun. Once at home, he paced back and forth—only to find no other solution than to call Josef. He sighed, but drank a pint of his favorite blood type and headed to the freezer, ever-thankful Beth had been too absorbed to notice his change, and that he was able to stop. He drifted into an uneventful sleep.

**Beth POV**

Beth was nearly skipping into the crowded café during her lunch hour. All day she thought of nothing but him; she was hopelessly useless during work, doing nothing but daydreaming. She couldn't wait to see him again, to kiss him again…

When she finally spotted him at the other end of the restaurant, she deftly moved through the tables until she nearly jumped into his lap (thank gosh he was a perfect gentlemen and stood when she approached him). She threw he arms around him and nearly fainted with desire he began tracing her mouth with his tongue…

It was she who was left pouting again when they pulled apart. "Oh, go ahead and grin. But you know, I only have some 40 or 50 years to enjoy that while you get forever."

"Not really. After you're gone, with whom can I do that with?" He replied with a wink, and then lowered his voice. "Besides, what will everyone around us think when I jump on the table with you and start…ahem…?"

Beth looked around, giggling when she realized the couple nearest them staring, mouths open. She allowed him to show her her chair and begin lunch.


	3. Anger Issues

**Chapter Three: Anger Issues**

_Author's Note: The next few chapters will be late; I finally figured out the storyline (Yay! Flowcharts!) but the chapters are getting sticky; this being my first fan-fiction it's hard getting the voices right. Keep reading, be sure to leave a review, and happy writing for yourselves.  
_

**Mick POV**

Mick could barely contain himself for anger when he drove into Josef's driveway. More so when he walked into his actual office. Josef hadn't finished remodeling yet, and Mick was nearly whacked in the face by a wire dangling from the ceiling. Josef turned abruptly as he entered, however, cocking his head. But he had only to meet his eyes to know, and with a snap of his fingers, the bustling business men and laptops laden with images of stock market standings disappeared into doorways still under construction.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the freezer today," Josef grinned.

Mick sighed. "Not in the mood today, Josef."

"Really? Never would've guessed. Seriously though, what's up? Time is money. I need to get back to work, even if it is in this dump."

"Didn't you have designers for that?"

"Yeah, well, they got a bit too boring for my taste."

"Please don't tell me--"

"Look, I've told you this before. I don't have the energy to kill everyone that pisses me off."

Another sigh from Mick. "Yesterday, me and Beth...ahem...well we--"

"Please, whatever you do, don't say 'consummated the relationship.' That phrase makes me sick. It sounds like you only stuck it in, let It go, and stuck it out again. It's so old...so 50's. Yuck."

"Hah-hah, very funny," Mick glared.

"Well, it's true. Anyway, I get the gist. And by the looks of your rather peeved expression, I'm going to guess it was terrible and you're coming for a freshie to make up for it?"

"No, quite the opposite."

"Look, I'm really not into those gay vampires. If that's the kind of thing you're looking for, I know somebody--"

Mick couldn't handle it anymore. Before he knew it, he was vamped out, holding Josef to a wall. "I'm NOT in the MOOD today!"

Josef's eyes immediately turned silvery gray, and fangs sprouted as he opened his mouth in a snarl.

"Get yourself UNDER CONTROL!"

Mick closed his eyes, _made_ himself retract his fangs, turn himself back into man. He unclenched his hands, making them release Josef's expensive suit. He turned his back, hands over his face. _This is not my day,_ he thought, _not at all_.


	4. Reminders

**Chapter Four: Reminders**

_Author's Note: Really busy at school, but I finally managed to move on just a bit. It was a bit of rush, but I hope it still stays true to characters and grammar rules; I know I've been skimping a bit on rereading ;). Read, review, etc—most of all, enjoy!_

**Mick POV**

"Now, would you like to explain what's wrong or attack me again?" Josef adjusted his tie and looked sternly at Mick.

"It's Beth."

"Of course."

"It's not what you think."

"Then explain, for god sakes."

Mick sighed, an ancient grief settling over his features. "Last night, when we were...ahem..." Mick drifted off, then put his face in his hands. "I almost killed her, Josef. And I hate myself for that. I hate being this...this...monster. I want to break it off, anything, anything, to keep her safe. But I can't."

Josef sighed. "When are you going to accept yourself for what you are? Maybe we should get you some freshies--"

"NO!" Mick yelled, snarling.

Josef growled back, and yelled at Mick in return, a harsh edge creeping into his voice. "Mick, you've spent the past years in denial. And now with the Coraline thing, I _know_ you're thinking about that damn cure. But the fact is, there IS no cure. And if you think you're going to hate yourself for being a fucking vampire, I have a news flash—your going to stay one. Now I suggest you get to a freezer. You're rather grumpy when you're too hot."

"How would you know? You wouldn't know what it's like to love a human. What it feels like when the only thing that keeps you going on is endangered by what you are!"

Josef stared at Mick, disbelief and hurt flashing in his eyes. "Don't you dare go there. What do you think I went through with Sarah? What do you think happens between every damn vampire and human? You decided to fall in love with a human. It happens. You need to accept the consequences. The difference between you and every other vampire is that you haven't freaking accepted yourself for what you are. And you need to learn that lesson pretty damn quickly. Can you change yourself?"

"No."

"Good. Then don't worry about."

Finally, after a long pause, Mick let his hands relax and drop to his sides. "And what happens when I try to suck Beth dry?"

"We'll worry about that problem later. Get to the freezer."

**Josef POV**

Josef watched him as he left. "And you owe me 27 million, by the way!" He yelled at Mick's receding back. Josef shook his head and reached for the whiskey. He hated being reminded of Sarah.

**Mick POV**

Mick knew better to persist; he trooped home, avoiding a ever constant, ever persistent sun, and swiftly got to the freezer, cursing himself for living in LA. He almost cursed himself for being a vampire, but he remembered what Josef said. He sighed internally. He knew, somewhere inside him, Josef was right...but Beth...his poor Beth...


	5. Indecision

**Chapter Five: Indecision**

_Author's Note: Short, I know, but it's coming along. Like said, have the plot going, it's the little things that are problematic._

**Mick POV**

_Breath, Mick, breath,_ Mick told himself_._ He didn't know why he was so nervous. He couldn't blame it on lack of freezer time since he received a couple more hours on top of the ones he got before lunch. He didn't know why he was doing this in the first place. Why he was being so stubborn about this, why he was leaving a perfectly good life. It was odd how his love transformed his actions. If he had learned about the cure a few months ago, he would never have gone this route, never would've been this masochistic about it. But he was justified—right? All he wanted was the normal life for Beth, and if she insisted on the madness of dating a vampire, then he would do all he could to prevent anything dangerous...especially if they were going to..._do_ it. And what about Beth? What would she think? That he was going back to his ex-wife?

He sighed internally. He had already gone through several play-by-plays in his mind, all of them ending terribly. Mick just felt like his mind was splitting in half—he hadn't had such indecision or such a migraine since he was 78.

He had just reached the door to Beth's apartment when it opened from the other side. Beth's eyes flew open and her eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight of Mick. "Uh, Mick what are you doing here? Did you call me or did we have a date I forgot about?" She looked anxiously at the phone in her hands.

"No, no, of course not. I just...er, wanted to talk to you. About..."

"Supernatural things?"

"Yeah."

"Um, well come in," Beth started, moving aside to hold the door open for her.

Mick felt himself go a bit cold inside. It was obvious she was nervous, a bit anxious...kind of like the behavior she had when Josh was alive and they were seeing each other more often. Then again, he reasoned, they weren't doing anything together back then either...maybe she was late for work. But it was six at night, he chided himself.

"No, it's—it's okay. It's obvious you have to go somewhere. I'll let you go, but you have to know I'll be going away for a...awhile. I'm leaving tomorrow morning at seven, actually."

Beth's jaw dropped in disbelief. "No, it's okay. I was just visiting Ben. Um, you can't just drop that bombshell on me and just expect to move on with my life!"

Mick smirked, hiding his pain at the mention of Ben. "Oh come on; it's not that dramatic."

Beth narrowed her eyes; "Oh, really...Mick, I know you. You're nervous. And when you're nervous, it's not a good sign."

"How do you know that I'm nervous?"  
"Woman's intuition," Beth smiled, "but seriously. Want me to prove it to you? When is your return date?"

"You know, I really should get a stupider girlfriend."

Beth savored him rare grin (even though he was getting better at it), but she couldn't help but notice the melancholy edge his expression held.

Mick sighed, closing his eyes. "You know how difficult it is to concentrate when I'm looking at you? All I can do is stare at you."

Beth smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Thanks. But this isn't just a tell-your-girlfriend-how-much-you-love-her visit, remember?"

Mick opened his eyes, but looked down at his shoes. "I'm going to France. To hunt down the cure. And kill Coraline."


	6. A Promise

**Chapter Six: A Promise**

_Author's Note: Here it is! Sorry for the delay._

**Beth POV**

The door slammed harshly behind her; the walls shaking next to them. She stared at the doorknob. Anger blurred her vision; or rather, tears from anger. Every thought chaotically bounced around her head, all of them swarming around Mick and France and Coraline and this damn cure. No, she thought, this is not happening. No, not now, when everything was going perfect. She wanted to scream out loud, knock some sense into Mick's head, do something to clear her head. Instead, she closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and turned away from the door...toward Mick, whom she had pulled inside.

"You're kidding me, right? Are you...I mean...," Beth paused, shaking her head and raising her voice with anger. "Are you insane? What are you THINKING? Going to kill yourself over this stupid cure? And what about Coraline? From what I've heard, she and her freak brothers are murderous psychopaths out to get you!"

Mick smirked, but even before he could retort, Beth couldn't contain herself anymore. "I mean, did you even THINK about asking me? About what I thought? What if something happens to you? How do you think I would feel? How I would find out? Mick, I don't know how to handle this. I mean...Do you _really_ want to go after this stupid cure? Have you ever thought that maybe I...I want to be a vampire? You don't have to go after Coraline on some stupid, dangerous mission for the cure. We could make it work," she paused for air. "Unless, of course, you _want_ to go to Coraline? Is that what this is about?"

Mick shook his head, a look of intensity crossing his face. He stepped forward, away from the couch he had been leaning on. "Beth," he said, pointing at her, "I won't let that happen. You are the most important person in my life," he stepped forward, putting his arms on her shoulders. "I'm not going to seek out Coraline to save our feelings—which, by the way, are non-existent. I'm going to seek the cure, so we don't have to deal with the vampire thing. You don't really want this—I don't want this, not for us. And even if you wanted to become a vampire, I wouldn't let you. Because you're not ready to become a monster. I'm trying to fix our problem."

Beth pursed her lips. "This is ridiculous. You don't have to _fix _anything, because there is nothing wrong."

"No," Mick shook his head. "Everything is wrong. This is not a natural relationship. I want to become human for you. Forever. And if that requires me straying into danger, then so be it. "

Beth fell her jaw drop, trying to gather her thoughts. "Oh, don't you dare go there. Don't you _dare_, Mick. No. I just won't accept it." She could only stare at Mick as he snorted, ran his hand through his hand, and put his hand on his hips. His typical annoyed/concentration look. But this was simply not happening. She was not going to let him go through this alone.

"Did you at least ask Josef to go with you? Guillermo?"

"Well..."

"Mick?"

"No." He sighed. "No, I didn't."

Beth frowned. "Of course. Mick...You're being suicidal is not going to help our situation. At all. Are you sure this isn't about Coraline?"

For a long time, there was silence, as Mick closed his eyes and Beth waited for his reply.

She sighed. "Mick, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Not right now."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Be happy with where we are now, for a start!"

"Is that what this is about, Beth? Do you think I'm not happy?"

"When you're telling me these kind of things, yeah. That's what you lead me to think."

Mick stepped forward again, again put his hands around her shoulders. "I love you, and nothing will ever change that. But I don't want to be a monster anymore. I want to be the right person for you."

"But you are, Mick. You are. You're not a monster to me."

Mick snorted. "Oh come on, don't tell me you want a normal relationship. A normal boyfriend."

She shook her head, disbelieving. "No, Mick. You're perfect for me. You make me feel safe, loved...protected. Never in danger. Even when you nearly bit me...I know you. I know you're strong enough to deal with it."

"Wait—you knew? Why didn't you say something?"

"Of course I noticed. But I know you. You're a good person; you do the right things. You're strong enough to deal with it. And, I talked to Simone about it."

"About what?"

"About...you know...vampire sex."

"When?"

"During work, before lunch. I have a life outside of Mick universe, you know?"

Her attempt at a joke tugged up the corner of Mick's lips. "You _like_ me as a vampire?"

"Mick...it's who you are. I wish you would stop hating yourself."

"This isn't about me, though. It's about us."

"Mick, it's not. You need to deal with the fact that you're a vampire." She paused. "You know, I wouldn't even mind being bit."

"NO! Beth, you don't understand what could happen."

"Yes, I do. I understand the risks. Like I said, I talked to Simone."

Mick's voice turned hard, satirical. "Yeah? Like how I could kill you by going just a little too far? How I could accidentally turn you? How you could faint or need blood?"

"Yes, we actually did talk about it. And I want to accept the risks, Mick. I want to be with you every way I can, because I love you too, Mick."

**Mick POV**

He shook his head, disbelieving. She sounded exactly like Josef when he had gone back after his freezer time. And while Josef had said Mick and Beth needed to talk about it, Mick didn't plan on doing so. He had made up his mind while he drove to Beth's.

"No, Beth. I don't want to-"

"Put me in danger? Cut the bull, Mick. You keep me safe and protected _because_ you're a vampire. Sure, I love you as a human, but I don't want you to go after some cure with so much danger around it. I love you as a vampire just as much." And suddenly she was kissing him, and Mike felt her love wash through him.

But he pulled away, and with a husky voice, he began to plead. "Beth, I want to protect you."

"And I want to be with you."

"But you will be."

"Mick, I can't stand to lose you." And again, she reached up and kissed him, and he wanted nothing more than to take her, right then and there. Two different scenarios played in his mind. One where he couldn't restrain his passion, and took her...and ended up either killing her, taking too much. Or turning her into the very thing that he didn't detest anymore, but still didn't wish upon anyway...especially her. _No. He wouldn't do this to her._ So he chose the second scenario—he pulled apart from her.

"Beth, I promise, I'll be careful."

With a final caress of her cheek, he turned and walked away. Out the door, without turning back.

**Beth POV**

She closed her eyes against the image of his receding back, the tears falling down her cheek without reserve. She heard the door close, but didn't move. For a long time, she stayed like that...immovable and devastated, like a black hole had opened inside her and she could only fall into it.

She still felt like she was falling, when twenty minutes later, she walked, dazed, into her kitchen. She reached for her bag, pulling out her cell phone. It was due time for a call to a certain someone.


	7. Where is Your Heart?

**Chapter Seven: A Purposal**

_Author's Note: Lyrics and song, Where is Your Heart, belongs to the amazing, wonderful Kelly Clarkson. I don't claim otherwise. Thanks so much for the reviews, they are amazing; you don't know how much they help :) Keep 'em coming! :D  
_

**Beth POV**

Josef was the only one who could stop Mick. That was only thought going through Beth's head as she dialed Josef's number.

Her voice trembled as she started blurting out what Mick had said, her voice threatening to burst into tears at any second.

Josef's voice turned serious, calming even. "Beth, calm down. I don't understand a thing."

She sighed, almost breaking down as she did so, then repeated the story slowlier this time, pleading with him to stop Mick.

"I can't do that."

"Josef, this is serious. You can't let him do this!"

"Beth. He's a grown man. He'll come out of it eventually."

"Josef, you know him even better than I do. He's as stubborn as a donkey. He's not going to let this go. It's going to get him killed."

There was a long pause as Josef considered what Beth was saying. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Josef," Beth whispered.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"I know. But I have to try something."

Again, Josef paused.

"You truly love him, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do, Josef. And I want to save him from this suicide mission."

"Fine. Just be careful Beth—don't be surprised if this doesn't work out."

"What? The talking to him bit, or the relationship?"

For a long time, there was a pause. "Both," Josef said, before hanging up.

Beth set the phone down, and took another deep breath—feeling the pull of a deep chasm of hurt and pain. She put her iPhone back down on the speakers, and started a playlist, then crashed on the couch. She listened, curled up in a ball, for a long time without realizing tears that were falling.

_I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you_

**Mick POV**

Mick collapsed on his couch, his eyes closed, his head in his hands. For a long time, he sat like this, until he walked to the kitchen. He made a Bloody Mary (literally) and went back to the couch, letting the blood and alcohol seep into him.

_And I've always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream_

_It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah _


	8. A Purposal

**Chapter Eight: A Purposal**

**Josef POV**

As he polished off the whiskey bottle, having hung up the phone, Josef heard a thunk from the roof. He sat up, listening intently. Slowly, quietly, he got up and walked to the wall next to the "window" (which was actually more like a wall with no glass—he hadn't gotten to replace the glass yet) across from him. He pressed a small concealed button, opening a hidden safe full with weapons. He pulled out a stake, and slipped into a crouch in front of a window. Then, suddenly, he heard the whistle of wind and the thud of someone's feet as a vampire landed, in the same position as him, on the window opposite him.

Halfway through his turn to see who this unvited visitor was, he found himself staring at Lance.

"Nice to see you. It's been a while," Lance said, and the next thing Josef saw was a hand leaping toward his face, then darkness, a stake tearing through his insides.

Several minutes later, he found himself staked to a wall, the pain biting at him from every limb—seemingly eating him alive. The only thing he could do, however, was look at Lance, who was waiting for him to come to. In the background, three insanely strong, military-grade thugs stood patiently in the background—probably his guards. Josef decided that the moment he was freed, he'd get some of those for himself. He was way too cavalier with his own safety, apparently.

"Finally. I was beginning to worry. Now, I have a bit of business to settle. I figured it would better protect my intentions to stake you. I'm sure that you, as business man, could understand that." Lance cocked his head, waiting. After a moment's calculation, he continued. "So...I understand that quite a while back you turned a certain...Sarah?" He turned to his guards. "It was a Sarah, wasn't it?" The guard nodded, and Lance turned back to Josef. "And...as I recall it, you didn't succeed all the way."

Josef felt fear rush through him, overwhelming all pain. Sarah...what had he done to her?

Lance saw the glint of fear in his eyes, and laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I didn't harm her. Though once you are freed, I suggest you give her better guards. Not that those could stop me, anyhow. No...I don't want to hurt her. However, I do want to purpose something. Something that could change your life. Forever. And Sarah's, of course."

If Josef had been free and out of danger, he would have rolled his eyes. He hated dramatic speeches...except, of course, his own.

"You see, you aren't the only one who has made half-ways. That's what we call creatures such as Sarah. They're actually quite common, though they are made secrets. No vampire wants to admit such a terribly embarassing mistake."

Josef felt the anger begin to boil.

Lance smirked. "I'm sure Mick has told you the history of the cure. You see, back then, it was even more dangerous to slip up and create such a creature. Nowadays, people can hid them away or destroy them with little questions asked. Back in the French Revolution, not so much. Revolutionaries found them quite easily, traced them back to the maker, and destroyed them both. If a vampire who was hiding one died, it was even easier to kill such creatures and thus endanger us all, since vampires usually lived in large covens. And so, alongside the cure, my brothers, sister and I made another cure—for such creatures." Josef's eyes widened with surpise, and suddenly he was irrevocably hanging on Lance's every word.

Lance saw it. "And you can have it. You can have this cure. With one string attached, however." He walked up closer to Josef, twisting the stake a little bit with each word. "Follow the directions on the package I leave on your chair word for word, or I'll kill Sarah and every goddamn vampire in this city." Josef winced, a feral snarl escaping him with each rotation of the stake. Oh yes, he was going to destroy Lance to smithereens when he got the chance.

Lance then backed away, leaping out the window and into the night, letting the thugs in the background come up to Josef. They ripped the stake out slowly, Josef yelling through the excruciating pain—seeing white spots, feeling as though every organ inside was being trampled on. And then came blackness again.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he awoke, but it was still night. He crawled to the other corner when a cooler was, snarling in pain. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he grabbed two packs and downed them. He was halfway through the third when he reminded himself to calm down.

After a few more minutes of rest, he got up, legs shaking, to the "window", disregarding the package for now.

He growled in the night, fear and pain and anger echoing through Los Angeles.


	9. Never More Close

**Chapter Nine: Never More Close**

**Mick POV**

The knock at the door startled Mick out of his sleep. He dressed quickly and was downstairs in a flash, glancing at his watch along the way. 3:00 AM. Definitely not Beth, but who then? He opened the door with great reluctance, and then with great surprise. In stomped a Josef he'd never seen before. He was unshaven and weak, his usually immaculate clothes ripped and bloodstained.

"Dear God, what happened to you?" Mick asked, mouth gaping in horror. He closed the door and stared at Josef.

But suddenly, Josef was vamped out, and Mick was too, and Josef jumped on him. Then pain. Mick felt like his entrails were being ripped out and stomped on, like his arms and legs were being crushed, like his head was being squeezed for pulp—the unique experience of a stake being driven into one's heart.

Mick stared at Josef in disbelief. How could he _do_ this to him?

Then, suddenly, Josef brought a match out—and Mick never felt more close to death in his long, long life.


End file.
